Good Morning fr
by zeynel
Summary: La traduction française de 'Good Morning' MakiFuji Yaoi/One Shot


Pffffiuuu... Il était plus que temps !!! Cette fic a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de Choco, et quand il m'a été demandé sur YaoiFrance de la traduire, j'ai accepté !!! Voici donc la version française de "Good Morning"... En espérant que ça vous plaira !!!

Cette fic fait parti de la "vie de tous les jours" des personnages, ou si vous préférez elle nous montre comment ils vivent leur amour au quotidien... Pas le genre de fic que j'écrit le plus, mais je l'aime bien. J'espére que lire cette fic vous plaira au moin moitié autant que que le fait de l'écrire m'a plut... 

Je trouve la version française un peu maladroite, c'est le probléme lorsqu'on traduit une fic d'une langue à l'autre, j'espére que vous ne vous formaliserez pas trop de mes erreurs: la fic n'était pas prévu pour cette langue!!!

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Slam dunk sont la propriété de Takehiko Inoue, pas la mienne !!!

Good Morning

Version Française

Maki sourit tendrement, observant la silhouette dans le lit...

Magnifique. Il était magnifique. 

"Good morning, sleepy head... C'est l'heure de se réveiller... "

"Hmm ?..."

Fujima soupira. Ce serait tellement plus agréable de rester au lit et dormir encore un peu !!! Rester dans ce grand lit chaud et comfortable avec...

"Hmm ?.. Shinichi ?..."

"Le petit déjeuner est prés... Ou le sera bientôt..."

"Oh !!! J... Je vais..."

Maki rit silencieusement. Fujima était si mignon au réveil !!! Il paraissait si innocent, si... Les yeux mi-clos, il observa son amant. Mhhoui... Il était adorable... 

"Reste au lit..."

"Hmm?..."

"Pas la peine de courir aprés ton déjeuner... Celui-ci va venir à toi."

"Maki ? " 

Ouvrant finallement les yeux, Fujima regarda la personne en face de lui. Maki était magnifique, son corps à la fois mince et musclé, son visage, ses yeux... Empli d'amour et de tendresse...

Se redressant légérement sur le lit, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon l'interrompit . Maki posa une main sur sa poitrine, le repoussant gentiment sur le matelas, un sourire énigmatique sur les lévres.

"Ma... Maki ? " murmura-t-il, incertain.

"Tchhh... " Maki posa un doigt sur ses lévres.

" ... "

"Je t'ai dit de rester au lit, koibito."

"Mais..."

"Tchhh..." Un baiser léger, encore. "Attend un peu, ok ? "

  
Fujima aquiesta, souriant, regardant paisiblement son amant s'éloigner. Il se sentait heureux. Si heureux... Heureux comme il l'était en permanence depuis ce jour. Heureux comme il l'était depuis qu'il... Depuis que son équipe et lui-même avait perdu ce match contre Shohoku. Depuis ce jour où IL avait perdu le match sous les yeux de Maki. Depuis ce jour où il avait cru avoir perdu toute chance de prouver à Maki... Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, perdu toute chance de lui prouver qu'il était important, toute chance de lui prouver qu'il vallait la peine d'être remarqué, toute chance de lui prouver qu'il vallait la peine qu'on s'interesse à lui...

C'était tellement étrange !!! Le si-confiant et souriant capitaine de Shoyo effrayé... Effrayé et terrorisé à l'idée qu'il pourrait... A l'idée que Maki, son adversaire... Pourrait le considérer comme "non-interressant". A l'idée que Maki pourrait le regarder et ne pas même se souvenir de lui le jour suivant... Térrorrisé à l'idée de ne pas être remarquer par celui-ci...

Mais maintenant il était heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie... Comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant... Ce jour. Avant ce jour où il avait perdu. Et finalement gagné... Avant cette nuit où Maki l'avait rejoint sur la plage... Comment savait-il qu'il était là ? Son refuge... Le lieu où il allait toujours quand il était triste. Le lieu où il allait quand il avait besoin d'être seul pour penser... Ou pleurer. Le lieu où Maki l'avait finalement rejoint, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras avant qu'il ait le temps de parler, avant qu'il puisse prononcer quoique ce soit. Le lieu où Maki l'avait... Pour la premiére fois embrassé, lui avouant on amour...

Soupirant d'aise, Fujima s'étira langoureusement sur le lit. Des souvenirs agréables... C'était vraiment des souvenirs agréables, qu'il faisait bon savourer... Et désormais, il n'était pas effrayé. Plus maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de raison d'être effrayé. Maintenant il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré... Et Maki...

"Shinichi ? "

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? se demanda Fujima en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui avait dit rester au lit, mais...

"Ouuff !!! C'est fini !!! Je suis désolé, les toasts sont un peu trop cuits. Mais pas au point d'être immangeable, ne t'inquiéte pas... Si ça ne te plait pas, je peux en préparer d'autres, je ferais attention cette fois..."

Le visage de Fujima s'éclaira quand il regarda le plateau, humant avec délice les délicieux aromes venant de celui-ci... Il glissa une langue gourmande sur ses lévres. Si c'était aussi bon au gout qu'à l'odeur...

"Hmmr... Tu n'aurais pas du..." gronda-t-il doucement, ronronnant presque, son visage montrant une émotion totalement différente.

"N'importe quoi... Tu veux que je le raméne dans la cuisine? " Répondit Maki, souriant.

"Surtout pas !!! " Dit Fujima trés rapidement, les sourcils fronçés en une fausse expression de colére, les yeux collés à l'appétissant plateau.

Maki rit silencieusement. Wow !!! Il semblait tellement content par ça... Un si petit truc... Le sourire de Maki s'élargit. Si une si petite chose pouvait le rendre heureux...

Et donc...

C'est donc ainsi que Maki commenca à amener le petit déjeuner au lit à Fujima et quand il vit combien cela plaisait à celui-ci, il décida de continuer à le faire jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies...

The End

Ces fini !!! J'attends vos C&C (Critiques et Commentaires)!!! *regarde le couple, qui s'embrasse joyeuement, ttallement oublieux du monde extérieur* Oww... Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ? *sourire plein de tendresse*

Maki_Merci !!! 

Zeynel_Hmm ? *surprise mais contente de voir le capitaine de Kainan la remercier*

Maki_Ils collent toujours mon Kenji avec son ami... Merci de le laisser avec moi,pour une fois !!!

Zeynel_Oh, mais ce n'est rien!!! 

Choco_Hum !!!

Zeynel_ ???

Choco_JE suis celle qui a choisi le couple. Donc c'est à moi qu'allaient les remerciements...

Zeynel_Mais... Mais... C'est moi qui l'a écrit !!! *watering eyes*

Choco_Il remercie pour le couple choisi !!! Donc c'est pour moi !!!

Zeynel_ T_T

Choco_ MAKI-SEMPAAIIII !!! *saute sur les genoux de Maki, trrrrrrrrééééééééss contente*

Maki_ ??? *sourire sourire*

Zeynel_Pas juste... *murmure murmure*

Hmm ? QUI a dit qu'un amant qui améne le petit déj au lit est impossible ou n'éxiste que dans nos rêves ? Hmm ? Qui ? Mon grand-pére l'a fait toute sa vie !!! (grand-mére chanceuse...) Donc NOUS avons une chance également... Penser juste à dresser vos hommes !!! *snickers* Ou choisissez un type habitué à se lever plus tôt qu voud le matin et qui ne voit pas de probléme à faire ça pour vous... Mais CEUX-LA, y'en a pas beaucoup... Il sont généalement déjà pris en main... Donc... Vous risquez d'voir besoin de ceci !!! *montre un joli joli fouet aux lecteurs... etsurtout aux lectrices !!! -nan, j'ai AB-SO-LU-MENT aucune tendance sado-maso...-*

Hanagata_Hmm... 

Zeynel_Oh !!! Hana-sempai !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hanagata_Maki... Avec Fujima ?..

Zeynel_Yep.

Hanagata_Mais moi...

Zeynel_Dans cette fic, t'es son meilleur ami. Rien de plus.

Hanagata_Oh...

Zeynel_Ca t'embêtes tellement d'être hétéro, pour changer ?

Hanagata_Pas dans cette fic. Ici je suis pas amoureux de lui, donc...

Zeynel_Tu veux boire un verre ? *grand sourire*

Hanagata_Pourquoi pas... *sourit aussi*

Zeynel_ *tire la langue en direction de Choco, toujours sur les genoux de Maki, et s'éloigne bras dessus, bras dessous avec Hanagata*

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
